Nuevo
by CTangerina
Summary: Pre-Vento Aureo: Leone Abbacchio es el nuevo integrante de la pandilla de Buccellati, un hombre que alcanzó su sueño y lo destruyó. Pre BrunoxAbbacchio


**1999, otoño**

Abbacchio era el nuevo integrante de la pandilla de Buccellati.

Fue policía por un corto periodo de tiempo, un joven de buenos modales, hijo de un respetado policía y educado bajo el ferviente catolicismo. Abbacchio fue criado para ser firme, para ser trabajador, para levantarse, para ser honesto. Él arrestaba a aquellos que cometían crímenes, los metía en la cárcel. Ese era su trabajo, en su esencia más simple, y fue su sueño hecho realidad, pero su sueño se despedazó el día que él cometió un error imperdonable que recordaría por el resto de sus días.

Fue Pannacotta Fugo quien lo llevó con Buccellati, después de una discusión entre los dos.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Fugo llevó a Narancia ante su jefe. Por lo que este nuevo prospecto tomó por sorpresa a Buccellati, aunque escuchó con atención lo que su joven asistente explicaba de su encuentro con Abbacchio. Era un policía que había aceptado soborno. La mafia tenía su propia opinión sobre los policías, nada favorable, sin embargo, Buccellati lo aceptó en su pandilla después de que Abbacchio pasara la prueba de Polpo.

Abbacchio recordaría la primera vez que vio a Buccellati. El jefe de Fugo no era mayor como había supuesto, Buccellati era de su misma edad. No podía medir más del metro ochenta y casi se veía como un modelo de esas revistas de moda. Pero al observarlo con más detenimiento, Abbacchio se dio cuenta de la forma en que Buccellati caminaba y miraba, con los hombros rectos, con el acero en los ojos. Buccellati era un hombre de la mafia, no era el tipo de persona con el que querrías encontrarte en las calles. Definitivamente podía ser el jefe de alguien, el jefe de ese niño.

Y al igual que con Fugo y Narancia, Abbacchio comenzó a vivir en su casa mientras encontraba un lugar donde vivir.

Llevaba viviendo allí un par de semanas. La casa de Buccellati era pequeña y Abbacchio debía dormir por ahora en el sofá. Pero Abbacchio tenía un problema no resuelto con el alcohol y la falta de sueño. Así que era común a veces escuchar ruidos por las noches.

Cuando los ruidos esa noche despertaron a Buccellati, por un momento se puso en alerta dispuesto a matar, hasta que recordó que Abbacchio estaba viviendo con él y al parecer siempre tenía problemas para dormir. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sólo para escuchar una fuerte sacudida y un gemido ahogado.

Buccellati se puso de pie, dio tres pasos hacia la pared y la abrió de un tirón con una cremallera creada por su Stand.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces a esta hora?!, —preguntó, asomándose por la abertura que había realizado en la pared. El corazón de Abbacchio dio un salto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Buccellati?!

—¿Qué haces a esta hora?, —repitió, mientras salía de la pared.

—No podía dormir,

—Son casi las tres de la mañana,

—Lo sé. Se llama insomnio, ¿Sabes?,

—¿Qué quebraste esta vez?,

—La botella de vino, pero es que no vi el mueble y me tropecé,

—¿Estás lastimado?

—Haces muchas preguntas, Buccellati, y no sé si te das cuenta pero estoy tirado en el piso, —le reprochó, sonando irritado—, Sólo iba a beber un par de copas, puedes regresar a tu cama.

—¿Tienes insomnio todas las noches?

—Insomnio es cuando te sucede todas las noches, —contestó, y la mirada de Buccellati se estrechó tornándose severa. Abbacchio liberó un suspiro—, Escucha, no quiero pagarla contigo, pero es que es frustrante. Existen recuerdos que me quitan el sueño. Y dormir en una casa después de tanto tiempo sólo los empeora.

 _¿Por qué hablo de esto con él?_ Abbacchio no podía comprender.

—No tenía idea.

—¿Por qué lo tendrías que saber?

—Puedo indicarte donde está la manzanilla en la cocina para que te hagas una infusión, si quieres,

—No hará efecto. Pero gracias. Vete a dormir, yo voy a quedarme aquí a recibir el aire de las ventanas,

—A esta hora el viento es helado,

—Estoy acostumbrado,

Buccellati lo observó caminar hacia el balcón de su casa. La noche era clara y los faros de la calle arrojaban su luz hacia Abbacchio, lo que mostró sus ojeras con más claridad. Caminó al salón, tomó una de las frazadas que cubrían al sofá y regresó.

—Cúbrete con esto, —Extendió la frazada hacia él. Abbacchio ya se había sentado en el suelo con el balcón al frente—, Estoy seguro de que si te enfermas serás un enfermo insufrible y no quiero eso.

Buccellati inclinó su espalda contra la misma pared pero no se sentó, y clavó la mirada en el paisaje que era… el edificio de apartamentos delante, nada bonito; ropas tendidas en las ventanas, alguna pared cayéndose a pedazos, un mural descolorido de Maradona que seguía siendo un ídolo del fútbol en Nápoles.

—¿Y tú no sientes frío?

—Soy hijo de un pescador. Cuando salía con mi padre de pesca en la madrugada nos golpeaba vientos más fríos…, —contestó él, aunque hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que sólo vestía pantalón de dormir.

Permanecieron allí, en silencio, por un momento.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Sufrir de insomnio tan seguido no es sano, —insistió Buccellati, y Abbacchio se rió entre dientes.

—Sí. Estoy acostumbrado a esto. Desde que..., —Hizo una pausa, suspiró—, Después de ser expulsado de la policía, pasé semanas sin apenas dormir. Comencé a beber, pero ese es el menor de mis problemas.

—No deberías beber tanto si te hace daño,

—Buccellati… Si piensas que generalmente soy insufrible, tendrías que verme sin beber. Me aborrecerías. Más de lo que lo haces ya,

Buccellati dejó de mirar el horizonte por un momento y bajó la mirada hacia Abbacchio, se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo llamado insufrible. Pensó en el grado de dificultad que Abbacchio precisaba para ciertas cosas, pero en ese momento resultaba obvio.

—Yo no te aborrezco, —aclaró—, No sabía que era tan grave.

—El día que Fugo compre una videograbadora mi situación en la pandilla se va a volver terriblemente jodida, cuando además de insufrible sea inútil.

—Abbacchio...

—Estoy sobrio, Buccellati…, —repuso, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared detrás, antes de abrir los ojos de nuevo—, Vete a dormir.

—No tengo sueño,

Buccellati se inclinó y cubrió a Abbacchio con la frazada, la extendió sobre sus hombros y cerró la abertura que quedaba al frente. Todo lo que Abbacchio podía ver en ese momento era la mirada azul marina de su jefe.

—Eres parte de la pandilla, yo nunca te haría daño ni te abandonaría.

—Eso lo sé,

—¿De verdad?

—Que despotrique por todo no quiere decir... Esto es lo que yo hago,

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios siempre serios de Buccellati.

—Lo sé. Eres un gruñón,

Abbacchio sintió un calor familiar emanando de la mirada de Buccellati, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía cuando lo miraban, algo que le recordó a su madre y a algo más. Una simpatía que no había sentido antes, y necesitó respirar un par de veces, dejar que su cuerpo se llenara de esa sensación a seguridad.

Buccellati finalmente se sentó a su lado.

Por largo rato miraron las ventanas oxidadas del edificio vecino en silencio.

Cuando Abbacchio encontró el valor para hablarle de nuevo, para preguntarle el porqué siempre parecía cuidar de él, a pesar de todo su carácter de mierda, a pesar de su pasado como un policía, se dio cuenta de que Buccellati estaba durmiendo a su lado. Su respiración era lenta, su cabello negro terminó descansando sobre el grueso hombro de Abbacchio.

Y… Buccellati comenzó a roncar.

Eran ronquidos fuertes, muy sonoros.

Abbacchio frunció el ceño, lo miró.

Este jefe mafioso era obstinado, le había dicho que no tenía sueño y ahora dormía a su lado. Abbacchio elevó la frazada que lo envolvía y cubrió a Buccellati.

Pero...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Leone Abbacchio no pasó el resto de la noche pensando en aquel evento que arruinó su vida ni bebiendo licor.

Él pensó en el hijo del pescador roncando a su lado.

En la mirada de Buccellati momentos atrás mientras lo abrigaba.

Y en la paz que su presencia le otorgaba.

* * *

 **NOTA**

BruAbba es de mis parejas favoritas, pero no me siento con confianza para escribir de ellos.

Esta y el resto de mis historias están en AO3, a veces actualizo allá primero. Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios. :)

En efpfanfic están en italiano.


End file.
